Echoside
by Invader Blunt
Summary: More that trash washes up on the shores of plastic beach. In fact, valuable things wash up their as well  OC
1. Chapter 1

Echoside chapter one

A Gorillaz fan fiction

I do not own Gorillaz

2-D walked on the shore of Plastic Beach. He hated the beach here, it had no sand only trash and plastic. He also hated the Noodle Droid that kept him from leaving when the bloody whale left for it's break (It was hired by Murdoc so it had a 2 hour break every day.) But the thing that he hated most was the lonesomeness of this isle. Noodle never was found after the EL MANANA incident, and Russel has not been seen in two years. The only real people on the island where himself and Murdoc, who locked himself in his bunker two days he walked around the shore deep in thought (which is a rare thing for him) he saw Noodle Droid shooting a large machine gun out into the ocean. 2-D saw that the ground around her was littered with bullet casings as if she had been shooting for hours. 2-D strained his eyes to see a raft floating out on the ocean getting shot up by the Droid. 2-D thought that Noodle Droid was just malfunctioning, but then he saw someone laying down on the little raft. He saw the person pick up something next to him and point it at Noodle Droid. The next thing 2-D thought was "what the hell is that." but he did not need a answer as the object made a loud bang.

Noodle Droid was dead. She had been shot right between the eyes by the stranger. There was nothing left of her head after the shot. 2-D just stared. He did not know what to do as the robot feel down headless, but he did dive for cover afraid that he was going to be shot. After a few minutes he picked his head up to see where the raft was now (and also if he was going to die). The small raft was now on the shore and the stranger was lying motionless on it. 2-D got up and waked slowly over to the raft as he looked at the person that destroyed Noodle Droid. He was just a inch or two shorter that 2-D, had white hair, and wore ragged camo cargos and a black tee shirt. He also had a small suitcase and a old fashioned lever action rifle. All and all he looked like an ordinary teenager except for two things. one he had a gun and was a very good shot with it,and two he had a strip of black cloth covered his eyes and was tied with a slim knot at the back of head.

2-D who had lost all fear of this ragged looking boy reached for the blindfold covering his eyes, wondering what his eyes looked like. As soon as 2-D was about to touch this cloth strip the boy's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. The startled singer let out a scream,and jerked his hand away. After this small heart attack the ragged teenager began to speak. "please help me. I'v been floating on this raft for days." Said the boy in a quiet voice "but I only ask one thing. Do not take off my blind fold.". "o-okay" said the singer worried about this boy that looked that he was going to die any minute, "but what is your name?" the boy was silent for a few seconds and then said "my name is Echo." and promptly passed out.

2-D dragged the teen to his bedroom. The process took him three hours because the boy was heavier than he looked. He placed him on his bed and placed his suitcase and gun next to him. 2-D then plopped down on a chair next to the bed and promptly fell asleep, wondering what would happen tomorrow.

Murdoc awoke to the sound of an alarm. His first thoughts where of his hangover but that quickly was ignored after what he saw on the Noodle Droid monitor. He saw that she was destroyed and would not be repairable. His first thought was not of the android but of 2-D. Murdoc cursed to himself for he thought that 2-D had escaped after the Droid had been destroyed. He was about to run up the extremely long stair case when he thought "You know what? I'll go get Face-ache tomorrow with the doom glider." after this lazy thought Murdoc went back into his drunken slumber.

**Wow new concept. I came across this idea in a daydream.**

**Tell me if you like it! Read and review or the evil whale will eat your face while you sleep!**

**Invaderblunt signing off **


	2. Chapter 2

Echoside chapter two

I do not own gorillaz

2-D woke up in the chair next to his bed and screamed. Not because of the stranger that he dragged into his room yesterday. It was because that damn whale was starring at him through his window again. 2-D quickly shut his curtains and looked for the strange boy who washed up on the beach yesterday. There was no sign of him except for his suitcase, his gun, (witch 2-D quickly hid behind his strange spiderman statue.) and the clothes that he wore yesterday, Neatly folded. 2-D wondered where the stranger went. But quit wondering after he found a note on the bed. He picked up the note and walked to the elevator door. He pressed the up button and as he waited for the elevator he read the note.

Yo man i'm going to look around for the kitchen. I'm rely hungry from drifting out on the sea for ten day's so I may cook a lot. See ya at breakfast!

Echo

(P.S how do you sleep with that creepy whale stareing at you? He scared the shit out of me when I woke up this morning!)

2-D wondered where Echo was now. Plastic beach was a large and confusing place and it was easy to get lost. So 2-D pressed the button to go to the kitchen and the elevator descended into the bowls of Plastic beach.

The elevator gave a chime as it reached the right floor. 2-D prepared for the worst as the Elevator door's opened, But what he saw was strange. Echo was cooking with his blindfold on. Echo was wearing fresh camo pants and tee-shirt. He was cooking while singing in a lightly baritone voice as he cooked what looked like steaks. Echo was singing a song that 2-D hadn't heard since the El manana incident...

Summer don't know me no more

Eager man, that's all

Summer don't know me no more

He just let me love in my sea

'Cause I do know, Lord,

from you that

Just died, yeah

I saw that day,

Lost my mind

Lord, I'm fine

Maybe in time

You'll want to be mine

Don't stop the buck when it comes

It's the dawn, you'll see

Money won't get there

Ten years passed tonight

You'll flee

If you do that,

I'll be some

To find you

I saw that day,

Lost my mind

Lord, I'm fine

Maybe in time

You'll want to be mine

I saw that day,

Lost my mind

Lord, I'm fine

Maybe in time

You'll want to be mine

Maybe in time

You'll want to be mine

Maybe in time

You'll want to be mine

As 2d Heard this melancholy rendition of the song he sat down at the near-by table and started sobbing. He hadn't listened to that song for a long time after Noodle's disappearance. Echo heard his sobs and turned off the oven. He slowly walked over to 2-D. He put his hand on 2-D's shoulder and said quietly " Sorry for opening old wounds mate." 2-D looked up at the strange drifter and said. "it's okay you didn't know I was here." Still sobbing lightly. Echo put a steak in front of 2-D and one for himself as he sat down. Echo started to eat as 2-D's sobbing started fading away. After Echo had eaten his steak (It took him three minutes) he said "So... I guess I'm on plastic beach." 2-D wiped the last of the tears fro his eyes and said " Yea" In a quiet voice. After 2-D had spoke, there was a silence that went on for what seemed like hours, until 2-D spoke up.

"So... can I ask you some questions?" 2-D asked hopeing that he did not offend Echo. Echo leaned back in his chair and said casually " Fine by me. But only Three for now kay?" 2-D nodded and asked his first question. " Why are you wearing a blindfold?" Echo looked at 2-D and said "For two reasons. One, because i'm blind and the light sometimes hurt's my eyes. Two, because my eyes are scarier than your's! 2-D was taken aback by Echo's words. "Y-Y-Your blind?" Stammered 2-D. "Yep!" said the unfazed Echo. "um... how come you don't walk around with a guide cane then? And how can you cook?" Echo looked at 2-D and said with a cat like smile "I have my ways...question number three?" 2-D was silence for a while as Echo waited for the question. After a few minutes of shared silence 2-D asked "why were you floating in the ocean with a gun? Echo's smile quickly faded from his face as he took a breath and explained. " I was in a plane flying to the US to my parent's funeral when the plane exploded...I woke up on the raft with the gun...I have no idea how". After he had said this both male's went quiet. There silence was broken by loud grumbling and noises that seemed to be coming towards the kitchen. Both 2-D and Echo looked at the door as a hungover Murdoc burst in.

As Murdoc rummaged through the kitchen for pain killers he caught sight of Echo. As he did his anger started to build. "WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?" the hung-over fiend yelled.

Cliff hanger!

IB signing out


	3. Chapter 3

Echoside chapter three

I don't own gorillaz...I wish I did...but I don't

Echo was startled by this loud outcry. "Ummmm...I'm Echo...I washed up on shore yesterday" said the still startled teen. "Bloody hell" Murdoc muttered "Cyborg nood's should have shot you on sight!". As he said this he pulled out a bottle labeled "Murdoc's "special" rum" and poured himself a glass "Do you mean that robot thing? I shot it... think I blew it's head off." said Echo, leaning back in his chair as Murdoc took a long drink.

Murdoc was about to swallow his bootleg rum when the meaning of Echo's words kicked in... He promptly spit out his mouthful of rum all over Echo and 2D. "WHAT? YOU SHOT MY CYBORG?" The hungover fiend shouted as he rushed over to Echo "I'LL BEAT YOUR FACE IN FOR THAT!" Echo looked at the hungover fiend looming over him and said "Before you do that...answer me this.. If something was trying to kill you...wouldn't you kill it?" Murdoc thought over this. "Well...you do have a point face-ache...but your not out of the wood's yet" said Murdoc, still looming over Echo "Who's going to be my bodyguard now?"

2D, who had been siting in his chair watching this happen said "Well...he shot cyborg noodle from...about 500 meters out with an old lever action rifle...with one shot" Murdoc looked over at 2D with a large grin covering his face "Is that so?" Murdoc said with his grin growing larger by the second. "Look...before I agree to be your bodyguard, I want to be able to do one thing" Echo said with a serious expression on his face...or at least the part Murdoc and 2D could see. "And what would that be?" said a slightly pissed off Murdoc. "To write my own contract...so I don't get ripped off by a narcissistic satanist"

Murdoc glared at this blindfolded weirdo "Oh yea...well how about a contest to decide if you get to write it yourself or not? Only fair since you destroyed my cyborg" said Murdoc. "Sounds fair enough. Name the contest." Said Echo. Murdoc then proceeded to pull out two large pitchers and four bottles of his "special" rum. As Murdoc filled the pitchers he looked over at Echo and said "We're going to have a drinking contest. Whoever finishes their pitcher first wins the right to write the contract" 2D, who was watching this sure to end out badly event unfold whispered to Echo "Ummm...How are you going to out drink mudsie? He's been binge drinking for years!" Echo looked over at the slightly slow singer and smiled "I have my way's" Said Echo as the contest began

"Ladies first." said Murdoc said as he let out a course but chilling laugh as he motioned Echo to drink his pitcher. Echo picked up the pitcher with one hand and said "To bad you killed the only lady in Gorillaz...she would have gone first" Murdoc and 2D looked down at their feet as Echo started to drink. He took 30 seconds to drain the whole pitcher. After he slammed his pitcher down on the table, Murdoc and 2D's jaws dropped. Echo's face held a catlike smile and said "Your turn Murdoc...if you can't finish...then I win."

Murdoc, who's cocky expression was now gone, started to drink. Halfway through his face turned pale green (paler than usual) and he sat down his pitcher. He stared off into space for a minute and said quietly "you win...faceache" and promptly passed out.

2D stared in amazement at Murdoc, who's face was now flat on the table. "H-H-How did you out drink Murdoc Echo?" Echo was leaning back in his chair with a catlike smile "I cheated" Echo said enjoying the startled expression on 2D's face. "How can you cheat in a drinking contest?" said a very confused (and rightly so) 2D. "Well my body digest's alcohol by turning it into sugar as soon as I drink it...In plain terms...I can't get drunk!" said a laughing Echo. Echo got up and started to walk out of the kitchen. "where are you going Echo?" said 2D. "To write my contract!" said Echo as he got into the elevator, laughing insanely as the door's closed.

2D shook his head as he looked at the incapacitated Murdoc "You were wrong Murdoc...more than trash washes up on plastic beach

DONE!

I was having a serious case of writeing block as I tried to write this chapter...but I found and watched the trailer for the "On melancholy hill" music video and was suddenly filled with GORILLAZ-ish inspiration!

Well...hope you like it!

R&R!

Invader Blunt signing off!


End file.
